Shining Star
thumb|290px|Shining star -SeeU- Shining Star '''es una Canción Original Vocaloid. ' Es conocida por ser el 3º Demo de SeeU. La canción trata, de alguien solitario que no sabe valorarse. SeeU le canta esa canción, para que se dé cuenta de que está a su lado, y es más especial de lo que cree. '''Intérprete': SeeU Música y Letra: Atom Mix: Jung Seum Kim Técnico: BerryYogurt *Youtube Letras *Hangul de SJFantasy *Romaji por Tiazi *Traducción de MasterXloli Hangul= *Shining Star!! like a little diamond, makes me love 내겐 꿈결같은 달콤한 미소로 날 바라보며 속삭여줘 항상 함께 할거라 till the end of time Rap> Oh! Day by Day 항상 내 곁에 그대가 머물러 줘 Stay in my heart 눈부신 Shining my love 늘 바라고 있죠 항상 거기에서 웃음짓기를 뜻 모를 오해와 이유 없는 미움에 힘이 들어도 더 먼 곳을 봐요 이제 시작이죠 울고 싶을 땐 내게 기대요 부족하지만 그댈 지킬게요 사랑은 그렇게 처음 순간부터 찾아와 가장 깊은 곳에 날아와 날 뜨겁게 해 변하지 않는 떨림 그대는 *Shining Star!! like a little diamond, makes me love 내겐 꿈결같은 달콤한 미소로 날 바라보며 속삭여줘 항상 함께 할거라 till the end of time Rap> Shining Star 태양보다 밝아 햇살 같은 그대 눈빛은 내게 휴식을 줘 지쳐있을 땐 내 맘을 밝혀 줘 Promise 믿기로 해 언제든 네 편이 되어줄게 누구보다 더 큰 사랑으로 네 작은 어깨 감싸줄게 사랑은 그렇게 처음 순간부터 찾아와 가장 깊은 곳에 날아와 날 뜨겁게 해 변하지 않는 떨림 그대는 *Shining Star!! like a little diamond, makes me love 내겐 꿈결같은 달콤한 미소로 날 바라보며 속삭여줘 항상 함께 할거라 *Shining Star!! like a little diamond, makes me love 내겐 꿈결같은 달콤한 미소로 날 바라보며 속삭여줘 항상 함께 할거라 till the end of time |-| Romaja= Geudae himi deunayo Honjarago neukkinayo Geudael wihae inorael bulleoyo Everything's gonna be alright Honja namgyeojyeossdago I jen oetorirago Bapo gateunmam What are you doing now? Do you never feeling blue Dasi ireona Naui soneul kaji jabayo You are always shining bright Did you know how glorious Jamsi i durreo bwayo Jichyeo himideul ttaen soneul jabayo Dasi jeo haneul kkaji You are always shining bright Did you know how glorious Jamsi dulleo bwayo Jichyeo himi deul ttaen Nae soneul jabgo dasi useoyo For you Geudau himi deunayo Honjarago neukkinayo Geudael wihae i norael bulleoyo Everything's gonna be alright Honja namgyeojyeossdago I jen oetorirago Bapo gateunmam What are you doing now? Do you never feeling blue Dasi ireona Naui soneul kaji jabayo You are always shining bright Did you know how glorious Jamsi durreo bwayo Jichyeo himideul ttaen soneul jabayo Dasi jeo haneul kkaji You are always shining bright Did you know how glorious Jamsi dulleo bwayo Jichyeo himi deul ttaen Nae soneul jabgo dasi useoyo For you |-| Español= ¿Estas cansado? ¿Sientes que estas solo? Estoy cantando esta canción para ti todo va estar bien Te has quedado atrás ahora estas solo, no seas tonto ¿Qué harás ahora? No te sientas triste nunca más Anímate toma mi mano Tu siempre estas brillando sin saber cuan glorioso eres Deja de mirar alrededor cuando estés cansado, toma mi mano Hasta el cielo tú siempre estas brillando deja de mirar alrededor Cuando estés cansado toma mi mano y vuelve a reír Por ti. ¿Estas cansado? ¿Sientes que estas solo? Estoy cantando esta canción para ti todo va estar bien Te has quedado atrás ahora estas solo, no seas tonto ¿Qué harás ahora? No te sientas triste nunca más Anímate toma mi mano Tu siempre estas brillando sin saber cuan glorioso eres Deja de mirar alrededor cuando estés cansado, toma mi mano Hasta el cielo tú siempre estas brillando deja de mirar alrededor Cuando estés cansado toma mi mano y vuelve a reír Por ti. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por SeeU Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011